compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Larkin
Avalon Marie Larkin, also known as Amber Sunstorm, was born on Coruscant to Aves Larkin and Acria Larkin in the rocky times before the rise of the Galactic Empire. When she matured, she became a notable member of the Rebel Alliance. In the Alliance, Avalon served in the Marines as the Adjutant General and then as Deputy Director of Intelligence. She briefly served as the Director of Intelligence until she met Dylan Klay whom she married. Avalon and Dylan eventually migrated to Renegade Inc.Profile: Avalon Larkin - Recent History (Archived) Avalon served as an Admiral in the Ground Tactical Unit of Renegade Inc.ezBoard - Public Profile - Avalon Larkin (Archived) For a short time, she was also a member of the Falleen Federation government. Her roles in the Federation included: Diplomat, Surgeon General and Lady Minister of R+D and Medical Science. Circa Year 6, Avalon joined the Trade Federation and was appointed Director of Diplomacy.Profile: Avalon Larkin - Main Page (Archived) Biography Avalon grew up very happily in a safe and loving environment with people who all loved and took good care of her. She grew up listening to stories of the ancient Jedi and was always held enthralled by them, thinking, that maybe one day she could be one too. All she knew was that she loved her parents and wanted them to be proud of her. At early age, she displayed signs of a high IQ. She was a whiz with computers, and she could build all sorts of tiny gadgets. She was also a very mischievous child, and would play many jokes on students at the Academy. But she still knew when things would not be tolerated, such as tricks during inner council meetings. Her happy life changed drastically when she was 8 years old. The day she was out with her father, and Sith abducted her was when it all came crashing down. Avalon was kept by the Sith for a few years. She can't remember what had happened to her during all of her time there, but her dreams were haunted by it. When her parents became well known rebels, the Sith decided to sell her like a slave to the Empire in case they would need her for anything. During her Imperial captivity, she was made to use her ability to create weapons and her hacking skills. For a long time she refused to help them. She did many things to try and get them to let her go, such as crashing system wide computers on an Imperial base. She had done other things of the like, and was punished very severely for all of her rebellious antics. She spent many hours in torture sessions until she would give in somehow with information about her parents. She couldn't give them very much information since she hadn't seen them for three years, which is why she suffered so much. Even now she doesn't understand why they let her live. From her time with the Imperials, she was made to study all kinds of history, all kinds of piloting and mechanical skills, science, and fighting styles, such as martial arts. She felt horrible for betraying information about her parents, but the pain had been so unbearable. All she wanted was to go home. It was said to her over and over that, "If your parents loved you, wouldn't they rescue you?" She thought maybe if she let them believe she would help, she could gain their trust somehow and escape. Once, an Imperial base was attacked, Avalon was rescued by Rall Mekin and he hid her on Halmad. She was overjoyed! She was going home! But the joy lasted very shortly. The Imperials attacked the planet in retaliation and stole her back. She went into a very deep depression. She became a shell, and didn't speak a word. Her once bright hazel eyes had become haunted. Avalon soon refused to do anything and was left to sulk in her cell. Avalon began to notice that a new officer had been checking in on her. He was young and spoke to her more kindly than anyone else ever had. He befriended her, telling her his name was Jad. Avalon began to trust him very slowly. He told her she reminded him of his sister, as well as why he was in the Imperial Navy. Because his father wished it. Jad began to feel so utterly sorry for Avalon that he helped her escape. He returned her to her parents and left to find a life of his own... She frequented the Alliance Cantina with her mother, getting to know many officers while she grew up. When she was older, around 16, she decided to get more involved and joined the rebellion as a Marine. When her parents had another child, and later decided to leave the Alliance for a quieter life, Avalon stayed to fight side by side with the friends she had made. Avalon subsequently married at least twice: firstly to Dylan Klay and secondly to the Prince of the Black Sun, Plojo Rosom. She was later engaged to Michael Turner. Personality Aves always likes to tell his daughter how much she is like her mother, and indeed she is in most ways. She has Acria's hazel eyes (but are now a deep blue), golden brown hair and lovely smile. Avalon picked up on her mothers impulsiveness and quick temper as well as her father's loving personality and righteousness. She is a lively and loving young woman with the ability to touch people's hearts. Her light hearted personality sometimes tends to catch others off guard, especially when they learn about her past. She is a very smart girl, but usually never shows it because she doesn't really want to feel out of place. Avalon can have a hard time coping with frustration, and as a result can become depressed over trivial matters. She becomes very unsure of herself a lot, afraid that she won't ever make a good leader because she knows that she isn't good at strategical planning. Besides that though, she does the best she can and tries to show enthusiasm in the work that she does so that the others around her feel the same way. She is also very playful, fun loving and adventuress, always ready to try something new with enthusiasm. OOC Note Originally, Avalon Larkin was an NPC character owned by Aves and Acria Larkin following their marriage. When their friend, Amber Sunstorm, told them she wished to join the Star Wars Combine to role-play with them, Aves and Acria suggested she take over the Avalon character as their daughter.Re: Your combine name - how did you get it? (Archived) See also * Aves Larkin * Acria Larkin * Dylan Klay References External links * Biography of Avalon Larkin (Archived) * Avalon Larkin Category:Individuals Category:Human